World Bosses
Bosses are exceedingly strong monsters introduced with Heroes of Gaia: Blood Fort expansion released on February 4th, 2010. Basic rules: *Boss Creatures can be challenged 3 times a day. *Upon refresh, around 20 minions will appear on the Gaia worldmap, each of them stronger than Level 8 NPCs and offering double the experience. *If players destroy all 20 minions, the BOSS will appear immediately and the first player to defeat the BOSS will earn massive experience as well as one level 60-70 equipment with 3 property buffs. Overall Strategies For Bosses the most effective is going with maximum T10 units you can, but you will get losses because the Boss always gets the first strike. Also fight with no more than 3 groups or fight will take too long, dont take any ranged. There is a lot of army set-ups that are popular when fighting Minions, here's a few : *4 stacks of T8 units / 3 stacks of T10 units : This is very popular since this is the cheapest army you can build for this matter. To do without losing units you should have enough speed to move your T8 before Archangels and Fairy Dragons, wich is hard for a PvP hero. Most people agrees to lose 1-10 T10 units in the first NPC turn if you cant outspeed T10 units with your ranged. *7 stacks of T10 units : This is only recommendable if you have enough speed to move your T10 back-to-back (requires 200+ Hero Speed). *6 stacks of T10 units : This works like the last one but with much less speed required. It works only if you focus your back row units in the enemy's front row. Then your units in the front row will do the rest of the work. No matter what you do you will always leave one enemy stack on the back (since you can only allocate 3 in front) and get a few losses (1-5 for heroes with 200+ defense). This strategies work only for Fairy and Zeus minions since Hell Knights (Phoenix) have 100 speed and will get the first strike. Fairy Dragon Boss Fairy Dragon Fairy Dragon Boss NPC contains the following: This boss belongs to a race called The Ancestors. Fairy Dragon Minion The Fairy Dragon Minion NPC contains the following(~ 3 mill forces): Two possible combinations have been seen. Quantities of each combination (A and B) are shown above. Boss Refresh *Fairy Dragon Minion refresh time is 10:00 server time. *Fairy Dragon refresh time is 11:00. If all 20 minions are defeated before 11:00, the boss will come out immediately. Strategy *There are 4 groups of Demon Wizards back row and 2 groups of Fairy Dragons with Boss between front row. *Boss army seems to have very high hidden stats much better than casual NPC they are around 200 ATK and 300 DEF. *Army size of 5,5 million with good hero is highly advised. Phoenix Boss Phoenix Each Phoenix Boss NPC contains the following: Phoenix Minion Each Phoenix Minion NPC contains the following: Boss Refresh *Phoenix Minion refresh time is 14:00 server time. *Phoenix refresh time is 15:00. If all 20 minions are defeated before 15:00, the boss will come out immediately. Strategy *The hell Knights are on the back row, their numbers were 16 13 13 13, going up to down. *Then at the front upper there were 110 Ghost drags and Front lower 109 *At the middle stood Phoenix *The hell knights took the first turn Zeus Boss Zeus Each Zeus Boss NPC contains the following: Zeus Minion Each Zeus Minion NPC contains the following: Boss Refresh *Zeus Minion refresh time is 20:00 server time. *Zeus refresh time is 21:00. If all 20 minions are defeated before 21:00, the boss will come out immediately. Category:Blood Fort Category:World Objects